


Girl Meets: Relax

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: The girls went to a spa thanks to their boyfriends. As they relax they start to relax in a different way. What could that be? Only one way to find out.





	Girl Meets: Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway.

The boys decided to take their girlfriends to a spa after the girls had a long day of Holliday shopping. Lucas and Maya ended up in a nice big tub with nice worm water and bubbles. Maya was leaning agent Lucas as he rubbed all over her body. His hands rubbed her shoulders then her arms. His hands soon was rubbing her breasts and that gave Maya a soft moan. His hands slowly made its way to her pussy where his fingers easily slipped in. Maya gave out another moan and squirted into the tub.

The two of them soon kissed tenderly as he kept fingering her pussy with one hand while rubbing her breasts with the other. The more he fingered her the more she moaned and squirted into the tub. At this point Lucas sat on the edge of the tub showing off his seven inch dick. The two smiled and Maya put his dick between her breasts and started to fuck him with her breasts as she sucked away. Lucas just moaned and that only made Maya go faster. Lucas loved fucking her between her breasts. Soon Lucas came into her mouth and Maya gladly swallowed his load.

It was Maya's turn and Lucas started to eat her out while fingering her ass. Right away Maya squirted onto Lucas's face this just made him finger her ass even more while eating her out. Maya just moans as she kept squirting. Her one hand was pushing much of his mouth into her while the other was playing with her breasts. After Maya squirted the tenth time she was ready to be fucked. She slid back into the tub and placed his dick up her ass. Once again she moaned. The two of them started to fuck slow whole Lucas and her worked on her pussy. As Maya was squirting Lucas and her where making out. Soon he was going faster and faster into her ass as he soon began to fist her pussy causing her to squirt more. Lucas gave one final thrust as he shot his load in her ass. The two just smiled as they made out. While that was going on Riley and Farkle was in a sixty nine in the steam room with Riley on top. Farkle's expert tong and fingers kept on making Riley squirt and moan. Riley ended up squirting twelve times until Farkle came into Riley's mouth. The two soon made out tasting one another. The two sat up and Riley sat in Farkle's lap sliding his dick into her pussy.

She quickly moaned as she squirted onto Farkle. He stared out slow then quickly picked up his pace as the two made out. Riley just loved being fucked as she keeps on squirting The steam room filled with moaning and the smell of sex. Farkle went faster and faster until he was on edge. He pulls out and cums all over Riley's chest and face. The two soon left the steam room to wash up. Riley saw Maya in the shower and they told each other everything. As for the boys they too talked about what happened. As all four of them where talking about it the girls were getting wet and the guys were getting hard. The guys just jacked off not caring if they saw each other doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
